Never Thought This Would Happen
by Mozzarella Sticks 5
Summary: Natsu is on vacation with his family and Lucy is bored when she is lonely. The person she likes is just a friend but what happens when Gray Fullbuster comes in? (Kind of rhymes... Right?) Sucky Summary, but read please!


**Hey! This is the fanfiction I will be working on with MoonDancer555. The next chapter will be written by her.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot. Hiro Mashima is the creator of Fairy Tail.

**Pairing: **Gray x Lucy

**Rating: **M for Language and future lemons.

**Summary: **Natsu is away and Lucy is bored. What happens when Gray comes along?

* * *

**On an early Monday morning...**

Lucy's eyes blinked as she stared at the ceiling in her room. Lucy did not feel like getting up but she knew that she had school and she could not be late, again.

She climbed out of bed and somehow she found the energy to walk over to her long mirror to look at herself. She looked trough her closet and decided to wear a short pink skirt, a white blouse, with a matching pink tie and a off white vest.

Lucy lied the outfit on her bed as she made her way over to her bathroom. She undressed and then started the water and jumped into the warm water that cascaded on her body.

Once the blonde was done taking a shower she wrapped herself with a towel and then looked at herself in the mirror. She still had a lot of time to do everything and calmed down.

Lucy got dressed quickly and then looked in the mirror to see if her outfit was alright. She then headed over to the bathroom again and looked a herself once more. She thought of adding a bit more makeup on today because there was one person that she wanted to impress. Sting Eucliffe.

She closed the bathroom door and got her stuff for school together. She then made her way downstairs and got something to eat for breakfast.

* * *

No one was home at the time and Lucy felt a bit lonely. Lucy then heard a voice outside that sounded very familiar.

"LUCYYY!" Her pink haired friend shouted as he came bursting through the door.

"Natsu! What have I told you?! Knock on the door first!" Lucy shouted as Natsu sat down in the living room quietly. "Sorry Luce, but I wanted to tell you that I won't be here for a while. My family and I are going on vacation." Lucy's reaction was priceless. Her jaw was dropped to the floor and her eyes were huge. "Okay Natsu. So I will be alone at school then." Lucy said quite sad. "Don't worry we are coming back next Wednesday." "Natsu... You shit head when were you planning on telling me this?! Now I will like like a dumbass when Sting comes up to talk to me!"

And with that Lucy let Natsu leave and she was off to school.

* * *

Lucy normally walked to school with Natsu and now she was lonely and sad as she walked. She thought of how she would act when Sting, the most popular guy in school, would come up to her and talk. Lucy knew something would happen. SHe would probably say something or do something humiliating.

When Lucy arrived at the school she got into the building quickly and then the bell rang. She went to her locker quickly and got her books out. She then hurried to her next class.

Lucy walked to the classroom and when she tried to walk in Sting was there. "Sorry Lucy. You go in first." He said and the blonde was looking down and blushing as she walked into the room.

* * *

As the late bell rang everyone was in the classroom. Or almost everyone.

As the class started the sound of the classroom door opened. The teacher turned her head to look at the student who walked in.

It was Gray Fullbuster. "Mr. Fullbuster. Late again." Gray just walked to his seat and then slouched down.

Lucy could not believe how this guy took school. She was always taught to try your best and you might get somewhere in life. But Gray was just... It made her angry. She could not even look at him.

Everyone's eyes were on Gray. I mean if you just looked at him you would see why people thought he was bad.

You would see him either walking on the streets in a black leather jacket and black jeans. Any other time you would see him would be him on his motorcycle or skateboard.

He was known as the Black Raven. One reason why he was called the Black Raven was his hair color. It was black like a raven. And where they lived Ravens were considered bad. So people in the school called him the Black Raven. Now trust me. There is a lot more to this guy than motorcycles and leather jackets.

* * *

Once class ended it was time for P.E. well for all the Juniors it was. Gray had to stay with the teacher after class and Lucy wondered why.

She shrugged it off and went to her locker to put her books away. She then met up with her friends, Lisanna and Levy to talk and go to P.E.

Gray was not to happy when he had to stay with the teacher. "Mr. Fullbuster, I want an explanation was to why you are always late." Gray looked at the teacher. "You wouldn't understand. Nobody would."

The teacher looked slightly annoyed, but she knew something was going on in his life. "Gray. How about you go to the counselor? Maybe you can talk to her." The teacher said and gave him a note to go to the office.

Gray was ticked off about what the people were saying in his school. As he walked towards the office he could hear people saying stuff about him.

Once he entered the counselors room she looked at him. "Gray you are here once again. Why don't you tell me what is going on." Gray sat down in the chair next to the counselor and slouched down. "Just the people at school are fucking idiots. I mean they think I am some kind of criminal. It is so fucking annoying what I have to hear everyday."

The counselor wasn't shocked by how Gray was swearing. When he talked to her he would usually swear. "Gray I don't think it is the people in the school. Or I don't think it is entirely their fault. They are only thinking what they think. I mean their are rumors but they only made them because of how you act or behave."

Gray was furious and fed up with everyone in the school. He got up and stormed out of the room. Before he left he slammed the door closed. Gray was not walked towards the gymnasium and joined all the other students. The teacher looked at him and knew that he would not change clothing like the other kids.

* * *

Lucy was running laps around the gymnasium and then her eyes locked on Gray as he walked in all dressed in black. She ignored him and knew that she should not get involved but she could not help it because Natsu, Gray and herself were very close years back.

She had stopped running for a second to look at Gray and then next thing you know she was on the floor next to Sting in the middle of the room. No one had noticed since everyone was still running, but Lucy still felt embarrassed. "Sorry... I stopped running suddenly and you bumped into me." Lucy said looking down. "Lucy, don't worry. I am the one who ran into you." Sting said standing up and holding a hand out for Lucy.

Lucy got off the floor and then began to run again. SHe then caught up with Lisanna and Levy and they asked what happened. They thought it was very cute and then Lucy asked what was wrong with Gray. "Lucy I am not sure but he is not himself..." Lisanna said looking over at Gray who tossed his leather jacket on the gymnasium stage and was now running with everyone else.

* * *

**I am ending it here. Look for the next chapter on MoonDancer555's page. I will post the next chapter link next time!**

**Sayōnara minna!**


End file.
